


The Regaining of Faith

by Erisabeisuu



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erisabeisuu/pseuds/Erisabeisuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you've lost all faith in everything you once cared for what would you do to fill the gap? When you lay dying do you wish for a second chance? Hikaru has done both of these and to his own surprise his wish is granted. </p>
<p>Kinda Hikaru centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

If Shindo Hikaru was anything it was a perfectionist as far as his interests went at least, which led to how he, now at 63 years of age, was well known for composing no less than five musical hits, several Heian Era paintings all of the same man in different settings all with a Goban of course. He learned to speak not only his native Japanese but English, Korean, Chinese, and Spanish. Though the reasons were suspected to be behind that were the fact that those were the respective languages of the only four other than Touya Akira that beat him while still being around his age. 

And now as he lay in his hospital bed listening to various styles of music and looking at the only person that continued to visit him even when all the others had already said their goodbyes Touya Akira. 

“I would have thought you'd have stopped coming by now Akira.”

“I'm still waiting, you gave a promise fifty years ago I'm waiting for you to keep it.” The green-eyed man answered solemnly causing Hikaru to blink before laughing softly. Looking at his long time rival he saw the same green-tinted hair streaked heavily with gray, the same style of clothing as always, and the same ever fierce gaze.

“So that's why you've stuck with me long after I retired, and long after the others have said their goodbyes.” Hikaru sighed softly he had wondered. It was after he had finally gained, at the age of 33, the Honinbo title he had reached Sai's level, but it just wasn't...something was missing, just missing. Like his goal was hollow, and it was then that his games with Akira began to become hollow as well.

It was only five years afterward that he announced his retirement, he knew it was a shock to everyone, but he also knew that if he continued on that route he would lose what little love he still had to the game that had become his life. He then decided to learn different languages he had to have something to do in that time, he learned to paint and draw so he could show Sai to the world, and finally he had learned to play several instruments as well as going on to write several pieces of music. Those had taken most of his time over the years between the times Akira had shown up demanding games. 

He had many regrets over his Go, he mourned the loss of Sai, and he mourned the loss of his goals, his drive to play, and even his very love of the game itself. With his loss at the first Hokoto cup his faith in his own abilities was shaken, and even thinking on it now he wondered if he was at Sai's level or if anything, that his hopelessness of ever reaching that finally overcame his will to try. And then he knew it had, he knew as he lay in his hospital bed dying, that he had lost his faith in himself, in Akira, in Go, and in what Sai had taught him. He regretted never actually trying to be friends with Akira, hell he even regretted not sticking around Ogata after he got over the man's obsession with Sai.

“Will you tell me then? About Sai.”, Akira said snapping Hikaru out of his thoughts. Looking up Hikaru saw that Akira was staring straight at him and telling him with just his eyes that he wanted to know just for the sake of it, and Hikaru thought that he above all others deserved to know.

“Fujiwara Sai, was to me the most annoying thing on this planet when I first met him. I was twelve years old. I hated Go with a passion, it was the most boring game ever created, and was to be played only by old men that had no lives at all.” He started making Akira's eyes widen.

“He pestered me for days and days until I finally caved and let him play a game, because he couldn't play for himself I had to place everything for him. Finally after nagging me for hours I took up one of those little spy kits you know them, and went to a salon so that he could play someone in it. That was the day I first met you. That was the day you played Fujiwara Sai for the first time. That was where I first took a real interest in Go.” Looking back up at Akira from where he had been staring at his hands Hikaru saw the absolute gobsmacked look on the other man's face for the first time since he had announced his retirement. 

“That's why, I could never figure out how you went from someone I couldn't defeat to well to someone not even worth the effort of playing.” He said causing Hikaru to laugh softly again.

“Yes I started learning and when I saw you again I played as myself rather than letting Sai play. That day I was humiliated, and so disheartened not to mention absolutely furious with you. That was the day I began my race to catch you. Sai encouraged me as well as he could. He was a great man, he was enthusiastic about everything and fascinated by the simplest things. He was childish, naive, forgetful, perpetually hyper, and an absolute fanatic about Go. He taught me everything I knew about Go, and he showed me the magic held within the stones as you created your own universe with every game you played.” Akira watched as Hikaru for a moment regained the shine in his eyes that he had when they still played and argued over a goban and he smiled as well.

“I was an Insei by then and set the stones for Sai on the netgo site we used. I took the pro exams and I made it through all on my own, but Sai begged he pleaded for me to allow him the match with the Meijin. If there was one thing I could never stand against it was Sai when he truly begged as I learned then, but I knew that he couldn't play the game like he normally would it would cause far to many questions, and then it would be official; Sai would have to play all my other games if it was even hinted at that my level was Sai's and vice versa. So he placed a large handicap on himself the game was a mess. You saw that for yourself.” Akira was once again flabbergasted by what he heard, but all the puzzle pieces fell into place.

“Why did you stop playing then? For that time.” 

“On May 5th of that year, Fujiwara Sai....died....I...I fooled myself into thinking that he was fine he was just visiting somewhere because I had been ignoring him for awhile. So I went to all the places I could think of that he would be, but he wasn't there Sai was gone and he was never coming back. 

“My world was shaken to the core. Sai the very reason for my Go the one person I thought would be with me till my death, was gone Go was to painful it was the only thing Sai himself loved other than me it was the only thing he had. Isumi was the one that forced me to play a game against him, he forced me to think, and then I played a move that I knew Sai would have. It was like I heard an echo of his voice at my side again telling me to place the stone there, the silent pointing of his fan on the intersection with what little he could use his hands for. The very move he would have made in my place. I found Sai again he was there in my Go.

“I returned and I took up a fan in his memory, I played the best I could for him, and I...I strived to reach his level. Then came the Hokoto cup and my faith was shaken. Sai I often joked was the reincarnation of Honinbo Shusaku, and I...well Ko Yang-Ha had in my view insulted Sai and I would not ever suffer someone insulting Sai. But I lost I wasn't good enough, and I wondered would I ever be good enough could I ever succeed Sai? 

“My beliefs began to fade in that regard. I lost my faith in myself and everything I knew that was connected to Go. And when I finally gained the title it felt hollow, and soon after Go felt hallow. I...here on my deathbed I can say I regret loosing that faith and here, now I wish I could go back, back to when I first met Fujiwara Sai and find my faith, find my love, my Go again.” Looking over to Akira after tearing his gaze from the windows Hikaru met the saddened gaze of his rival's emerald eyes. “I lost my faith, and then I in all of my idiotic splendor tried to fill the hole with other things, music, languages, and painting.”

Laughing softly at the look on Akira's face he told the other man, “I learned to draw and paint only to draw Sai as I saw him. The music was a possible way to spend time and the languages were likewise.”

Akira looked like his eyes where about to pop out as he said, “The man in the paintings is Sai!!!”

Hikaru laughed softly yet again as he nodded, and then he felt it the tugging at the edge of his mind as his body to his own perception began to fade. It seemed that Kami-sama had wished for him to tell Sai's story before the cancer finally claimed him, a brain tumor they said in one of the few places that was both fatal, and inoperable. But it also seemed that it was peaceful rather than the pain they said he would experience. He looked up at Akira one more time as he faded. Meeting the worried eyes of his friend Hikaru made his final request, “Tell the word about Fujiwara Sai for me, goodbye Akira.”

 

Touya Akira stood in front of several reporters as they asked him about the last words of Shindo Honinbo. He took a deep breath before he began opening what he thought of in his mind as Pandora's box, “Shindo Hikaru in his last hours told me the one thing he had never in all his years gifted to anyone else, that is the story of how and possibly why he began to play Go.”

He saw all the reporters shift forward eagerly along with everyone else in the gathered crowd including a surprisingly long survived Ogata Seiji, “He told me the story of how he met at the age of twelve the man who would, by sheer annoyance according to Hikaru himself, convince him to play a game of Go, which until that time and for quite a while after he believed was a game made only for, in his words, old men with no lives.” He paused again to let the crowd chuckle at the description. 

“I learned then that the man was in someway disabled that while he might be able to hold a fan he was unable to operate a computer or place Go stones under his own power. That man went on to teach Shindo Hikaru to the best of his ability until his death on May 5th just after Shindo had made it to the professional level. Leading to the infamous losing streak of Shindo Honinbo. He told me that until Isumi-San forced him to play a game, that Go was far to painful to play, but with that game he found that his teacher was still in some way alive within his Go.” Akira spoke purposely avoiding Sai's name until the very end, and watching as Isumi shifted as he was talked about.

“He told me that because his teacher was unable Hikaru himself placed all the stones for both of them when they played, or when his teacher played someone on the net, and he told me how he strove with everything he had to grant the one wish of his teacher. Something he later did just before his teachers death. He told me that he also took up painting to show the face of his teacher to the world as it was meant to be seen, not in sickness but in health.” Here Akira pulled up the sheet on one of Hikaru's life-size paintings of Sai to display to all the reporters and members of the audience, and he also took the time to study the man before he turned back to the crowd.

“He told me about the personality of his teacher and his final words were for me to tell the world the story of his teacher and a final goodbye.” Akira said and he watched as Ogata seemed to pull together all the clues as the man was now leaning forward to the point that he was almost overbalanced finally someone in the crowd asked out the two most wanted questions.

“What was the teachers name, and what was the wish?”

Akira smiled and taking another deep breath opened the last flap to the box, “The dream was an even match against Touya Koyo.” The crowd twittered as he paused and Ogata was one of the few that had their jaws dropped open as they finally put the clues together and with a smile and a wave towards the portrait Akira finished, “This was his teacher Fujiwara Sai.”

You could have heard a pin drop before everyone from their generation, the generation that knew and revered the netgo player Sai exploded into shouts, and gasps. The others were all bewildered by the reactions of their peers and looked on in confusion before Ogata Honinbo actually shouted out something that shocked the younger pros, “That little bastard knew Sai the entire damn time!”

Akira had the gall to laugh as all the reporters scrambled to get the story written, and it was then that he knew Shindo had done this on purpose after all what was a better way to stir up the entire Go world after his death?

Switching his gaze back to the painting Akira sent a small prayer to Kami-sama to reunite the treasured pair, and he wished Hikaru luck in the afterlife as he had a feeling that the poor man was going to get the scolding of well, of a lifetime. Shaking his head Akira left quickly even as he noticed Ogata trying to work his way through the crowd. Looking up at the sky Akira felt hope then that while his rival may be gone for now the game would still continue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some of the lines dividing sections of the story might have been deleted with the formatting of the site if so then sorry for any confusion.

Shindo Hikaru woke with a start, well to him it was waking up. He looked around at the shed he was currently standing in and his eyes widened as they spotted the Goban right in front of him. It was impossible, but still it was Shusaku's, no it was Sai's goban. Akari was chattering softly to his side as she moved closer. He might not have known exactly what was going on, but he knew that he had told Akira his wish, and that he had died, and now it was certainly a fact that he was standing here with a shockingly young Akari looking at Sai's goban.

“Hikaru!!!” She hissed finally getting his attention before she said something that he just had to refute before stopping himself mid-sentence at the dumbfounded look on her face. He flushed and finally remembered what he was like before Sai. Which lead back to his previous thoughts. He quickly swung off his back pack and made the discovery that while it would be a tight fit the goban and goke would fit into the bag, and he promptly and reverently placed the goban and goke into the bag zipping it tightly afterwords. 

Akari for her part had never seen her friend act like that, not one single time. That's when she figured that he had kept his liking the game a secret to avoid getting made fun of, and then she guessed that having her insult it was a bit much for the poor boy. Then add the fact that he was holding or rather treating the board like it was a priceless treasure. She knew by his expression alone that the boy had forgotten all thoughts of finding something to sell, and with his reasoning the board was just going to lying in waste here in a dusty shed. That meant he was going to take the thing, and again by the way he was treating it she could tell the board was going to be very well taken care of. She also knew that it was something very important to him as he was so into thinking about it that he just walked right past her and out of the door to the shed. Now that was annoying, but then again by his expression that Go thing was something he coveted, and with that reasoning the idiot was likely coming up with schemes that would make sure that he could keep it. Rolling her eyes Akari turned her own feet home she knew from experience that Hikaru was going to be preoccupied for a very long time.

Hikaru made it to his old house and into his old room before he knew and placing the goban where it had always been placed between the end of his bed and the wall. Then laying down on his stomach he trailed his fingers against stain in the wood. Studying it closer he saw even darker patches in the stain itself and not even realizing he spoke out loud he said, “Blood and tears.”

“You can see it?” Sai's voice sounded suddenly as if not daring to hope but still desperate for an answer.

“Yes.” Hikaru said softly voice laden with his own emotions.

“You can hear me?” Sai's voice was laden with excitement, but also subdued as if he was waiting to be let down. “You can really hear what I'm saying!”

“Yes, I hear you.” 

“Almighty God I thank you,” Sai's voice was shaky as events repeated themselves. The last thing Hikaru saw before he passed out was Sai's raptured visage.

 

When Hikaru woke the first thing he saw was the worried face of Sai, and he just stared in disbelief.

“It wasn't a dream.” He said still looking at Sai who smiled a bit when Hikaru spoke and just before the ghost opened his mouth Hikaru tackled the startled ghost. 

“Ano, why are you hugging me um.” He asked Hikaru, who instantly let go and backed up so see Sai's face.

“Ah, sorry I...um I'm Shindo Hikaru, and you are Fujiwara no Sai.” He said debating about telling the ghost everything, before he looked up to see the confused and surprised expression on Sai's face.

“Hai, I'm Sai, but ano...how did you know.” Hikaru bit his lip and looked up into Sai's amethyst eyes for a moment before he broke down and told the ghost everything. By the end of his tale Sai looked sad, awed, disgruntled, angry, and pitying all at once. But it was the anger that got to Hikaru the most especially since he couldn't quite tell if it was directed at him or not before Sai spoke with Hikaru hanging on his every word, “I...I feel sorry for you, you lost your spirit, but you should not have lost it because of me Hikaru-kun.”

Hikaru winced and felt a sharp pain in his heart as he realized that Sai was disappointed in him. Sai seeing this instantly went on to tell him that he wasn't mad at Hikaru at all. “But that Touya should have helped you if he saw your spirit fading! Or that Isumi like he did the first time! No, no, no I'm not mad at you Hikaru-kun, I'm glad that...well I'm glad that I get to help you, even if I did it before. This time I will help you get your spirit back!!!”

Hikaru watched as Sai instantly went into his determined child mode before turning suddenly and grabbing Hikaru and demanding a game that very instant. Hikaru laughed before he heard his mother call for his to get up and get ready for school. Which caused Hikaru to groan at the realization that along with Sai he also got the drawbacks of being a sixth grader again. 

As he sat there in the class explaining everything to Sai as it went until the teacher flat out told Hikaru to start working. Looking down at the test Hikaru was surprised with himself because he actually knew most of the answers to all of the questions that were on the test. Needless to say the teacher, who Hikaru couldn't even remember the name of, was shocked when he saw Hikaru's test after the class was gone.

As soon as the last bell of the day rang Hikaru was out the door not even waiting for Akari. That was one of the first things that changed to the outside world. What Hikaru forgot was that they had passed the scene of an accident the first time, an accident where a man died, several were injured, and a drunk driver was brought to justice, but now those events though were about to change. Hikaru stopped at the crossing alongside several adults and then he noticed a man dressed in a suit walking towards them nearly shouting into his cell about something the others couldn't hear, but as the others turned away Hikaru noticed the swerving car heading down the street as the crosswalk light turned green. Grabbing the nearest persons hand Hikaru called out, “Everyone stop!”

All those around him looked down at him, and were about to speak only to find the boy looking down the street. They all looked and saw a swerving car that seemed as if it had no intention of stopping whatsoever. Then the man on the phone merely passed by the crowd not paying the slightest attention to any of them and stepping out into the street. It was only the sound of his high quality shoes against the pavement that saved his life as it caused Hikaru's head to snap around towards him. The car was seconds away, and cursing the mans stupidity Hikaru jumped forward as the others started yelling. He grabbed the man where he could reach and attempted to swing him around. The car clipped both man and boy before it turned sharply and crashed head on into the pole holding the traffic lights, and barely avoiding the cars in the cross traffic. 

* * *

Hikaru came to in an ambulance and groaned immediately as pain tore it's way up his leg. Opening his eyes he saw two paramedics hovering over him, but he couldn't hear them. One shined a light into his eye causing him to groan again, and he finally heard a voice over the thunder of his own pulse. “Hikaru-kun can you hear me! I need you to answer!”

“Y-yes,” he croaked out against the pain.

“Hikaru!! Thank Kami!! You scared me! Did this happen last time too? No, no it couldn't have or you wouldn't have done it this time would you unless it's important, but it's not is it?” Sai's voice was perfectly clear as the ghost panicked over him.

“Sai?” Hikaru whispered getting the attention of the medics as they asked something else he couldn't hear clearly.

“The man you saved is in another ambulance, but he only suffered a broken wrist, torn muscles in his elbow, and several broken fingers on his left arm and hand.” One of the medics said. Hikaru only looked at him in confusion wondering what Sai had to do with the man.

“I don't think that's what he meant.” The second said as he took in Hikaru's confused but relieved expression, “If Sai is a friend we can have them called, but only your family can come to the hospital for you, right now.”

Hikaru only nodded before some of the medication they gave him sent him back to sleep. The two medics could only look on in a sense of professional awe as a child handled his injuries better than most adults. They also wondered what would have happened if the young boy hadn't done what he did. 

*Flashback*

Yells where heard from the other pedestrians as they scattered out of the cars way and as the ones with forewarning swarmed to check on the man and child. Hardly believing that a small child could be so brave. The boy who even now had his face scrunched up in agony as he lay on the pavement his hands still clutching the man he had saved. The man himself was clutching his left arm as he stared at Hikaru. Sai was crying and screaming for Hikaru to answer to him, and only calmed when he answered softly both physically and mentally. 

The blood started to pool around him as he released his grip the screams of sirens grew louder every moment. He could feel his pulse thunder out of his leg and looking down he could see his knee bent more towards the side than as it was meant to be. He turned his head to the car only to see a redheaded man stumble out of it cursing the car. 

Akari came upon the scene moments later, and screamed out when she saw Hikaru gaining the attention of all the bystanders. After being questioned she told them all Hikaru's name and everything they needed to know to contact his parents. As the ambulance and police came to the scene and asked questions. Hikaru was barely conscious as the paramedics made their way to them, and just as they reached him everything went dark.

*End Flashback*

Hikaru bolted upright in his bed, but found quickly that it wasn't his bed nor was he home. Looking around the hospital room he saw the familiar vase of flowers on the side table, a few chairs to the front and side as he was at the end of the ward, Sai hovering at the side of his bed, and the white separator pulled closed as he turned his head.

It was less than five minutes before a nurse came in, interrupting his conversation with Sai, with his parents trailing after her, “Hikaru!!!”

His mother rushed forward and hugged him while his dad placed a hand on his shoulder. He noticed his grandfather when the man took the chair at the end of the bed, and when he looked to his right again he saw the doctor standing with two other men. Hikaru recognized one of them as the man he had pulled out of the way, and he nodded to him while he looked at the man's arm that was in a sling. He turned back to the doctor and waited for him to speak, which he did after a glance at both of his parents.

“Shindo-kun I'm afraid I have some bad news,” He said grimly, “The damage done to your left knee when it was hit is too extensive to ever fully repair. I'm sorry to tell you, but you will never be able to run for long periods of time.”

Mitsuko hugged her son fiercely after the doctor said this, and Hikaru merely closed his eyes and nodded, “What else will it effect?”

The others all looked surprised by the calm acceptance on the boys face especially since they had been told that his only love in life was soccer. The doctor looked down at a clipboard in his hand and after a moment looked straight at Hikaru, “You will never have full mobility back, and I would recommend using a cane so you don't cause anymore damage. Other than that I see nothing else this will effect, but if you are wondering about sitting in seiza just be sure to stretch out you leg before trying to walk.”

Hikaru looked at the doctor with a surprised expression on his face, but then again so did the rest of the Shindo family. The doctor himself merely chuckled and pointed to Hikaru's right hand, “I noticed your hand, it shows all the signs of being a dedicated Go player.”

It was then Hikaru's turn for receiving the bewildered stares. Said boy only blushed a deep red as he caught the utter indignation on his grandfathers face, and nodded once before shifting his attention onto the man he had saved, “I'm glad you're alright sir.”

The man looked surprised to be suddenly be the object of discussion, but he could also tell by the expressions on the faces of the boy's family that Go was not something they knew about even if the doctor and himself could spot it immediately, “Yes, and I have you to thank for it Shindo-san, my name is Hideki Kunimitsu.”

Hikaru knew that name from somewhere, and the others watched as his face scrunched up in thought. Shindo Heihachi however was fighting to keep a straight face, and the others all looked a little confused over why Hikaru would be giving the man's name such thought before he blurted out, “Wait a minute you're Hideki-9dan!”

As soon as it was out of his mouth Hikaru knew he was going to get it especially after he saw his grandfather's jaw drop. Sai for his part looked confused, and Hideki just smiled widely at the announcement glad to know that the child cared enough about Go to know such things, but by the look on the grandfather's face none of them had any idea that the boy was interested in Go at all. 

“What is 9-dan Hikaru?” Sai asked and mentally Hikaru gave him a full explanation of the pro system, and while he was at it told Sai that Hideki Kunimitsu was killed last time, and that he was one of the only rivals for Ogata Seiji-9dan, that the man was very good at Go, and that Hikaru himself had always wanted to play him.

The last man in the group laughed softly as it seemed that the boy was more interested in the man and Go than anybody knew, and from the look on his grandfather's face he had most likely tried to get the boy to learn and play with him, “Hello Shindo-kun my name is Amano Shiji. I'm a reporter for The Mainichi Shimbun(1) , and I'd like to ask you a few questions if that's alright with you and your family.”

Hikaru looked confused for a moment before he spoke showing just how much he knew about Go, “Are you related to the Amano-san who writes in Go Weekly?”

“Go Weekly?” Sai asked puzzled. 

'A magazine all about Go and the Pros who play it.' Hikaru answered mentally.

Shiji blinked for a moment before he smiled widely and answered, “Yes, he's my younger brother.”

Hikaru's parents looked confused by both the fact that Hikaru wasn't that upset over losing soccer, and the fact that he knew so much about Go that he could actually tell when a reporter from one paper had a relative that wrote in a Go one, “Now can you tell me what you like to do other than playing Go and Soccer?”

“Um...” Hikaru was about to tell him all his old hobbies, but glancing at his parents he didn't think that was a good idea especially with how his grades where at this point in time. Another glance told him that his parents were going to drag it all out of his anyway so with a sigh he said, “I like to paint, play the piano and violin, chatting with other people online in Korean, English, Chinese, and Spanish, and Heian Era history. But in school I don't do well so I can fit in with the other kids, and since I don't know any other kids that like Go I started soccer. I like to play Go a lot more than I like playing Soccer though, and well I'd really like to be an Insei so I could go pro.”

Shiji could tell that this was a bigger question that he first thought as the boy glanced at his parents and by the expression on their faces the boy was about to come clean if he wanted to or not, and come clean he did Shiji was amazed by the talents of the boy. After a few more questions Shiji left them all to themselves as he went to write the story, but before he passed Hideki-san he stopped and asked him a whispered question which earned him a nod and a smile before he walked out the door.

Mitsuko, Hitachi, and Heihachi were all floored at the fact the their son (or grandson) had hidden so much stuff from them especially the fact that he wanted to be a professional Go player. They then wondered just what he really did with all the money he had been getting. They were snapped out the their thoughts when Hideki spoke up, “So Shindo-kun would you like to play a game?”

Sai looked just as excited at the prospect of the game as Hikaru did. Hikaru was excited because he had always wished he could play the man, and Sai was excited because he would get to see how good Hikaru was before he played him himself. The doctor chuckled at the look of absolute excitement and joy on Hikaru's face at the suggestion, and turned attention to himself by doing so, “I'll have a nurse bring up one of the hospital's Gobans, and before you get completely sidetracked I need to fill you in.”

“First, I've already told you the long term permanent effects of your injury and the surgery; which you went into immediately some hours ago so that we could get everything fixed before anything else healed or set to a point that you would lose the ability to bend your knee at all. So now, you'll be released in three or four days once we determine how well your leg is healing up, and for about two or three months you'll be wearing a knee brace and crutches so that you don't jostle the wound much. You'll also be given physical therapy for as long as needed when the brace is removed. The hospital can issue you a cane, or you can buy one from a specialty or health store.”

Hikaru nodded at him and turned to his parents with a inquisitive expression on his face. Both of his parents nodded before they elected to take the hospital issued one until they found another one Hikaru would like better. While they were talking Hikaru turned back to Hideki and motioned the man to a seat next to the bed, “Out of curiosity, who were you talking to on the phone?”

Hideki blushed and told him, “I was arguing with Ogata Seiji.”

Hikaru's jaw dropped as he looked at Hideki then the man blushed and said, “Once you get to know him the man is quite...well interesting to be around. Stubborn as a mule, and once you're a friend or close enough for him to think of you as one he starts pulling strings and bugging you for games.”

At the last Hideki rolled his eyes telling Hikaru just what they were arguing about at the time of the accident. Hikaru smiled at him and shook his head at the thought of Ogata being personable, but then again he must have heard one of his friends die over a phone the last time around. Hikaru was distracted from his thoughts when a nurse came in with two orderlies carrying an old kaya Goban and the other the goke. 

Almost as soon as the set them down Hikaru pulled open the goke and pushed one to Hideki saying, “Nigiri!”

Hideki laughed at Hikaru's excitement and chuckled even more when the boy's grandfather seemingly vanished from his old chair to appear immediately in the one on the other side of Hikaru's bed. He placed his hand in the goke and picked up one black stone as Hikaru pulled up a handful of white ones on the goban. Counting them out left Hikaru with black and Hideki quickly switched goke with him.

“Onigeshimasu.” They said together and Hikaru easily placed the first stone on the 5-5 star closest to him. Hideki looked up into the boy's eyes and saw the same fire he saw every time he played both Akira and Seiji, and with that he made the decision he was going to play all-out. 'Let this child prove his strength, and see if he will improve or if he will stumble.' He thought as he played one of the most unconventional openings possible, and one that made most of his opponents either overconfident, incredulous, or fearful of him. The second move was Tengen.

Hikaru looked at the offending stone for a second before he smiled widely and countered the same way Yoshiro had during their game for the Hokoto Cup, third move 5-5 opposite star. Hideki blinked down at the stone before taking the right hand star at the bottom of the board leaving Hikaru to claim the last. They paused for a moment looking each other in the eye, and then something shifted. The game became very fast paced, and the click of stones filled the air of the silent room. 

Heihachi stared at the goban before him not even noticing that his jaw was dropped and had been since the first moves. His eyes frantically searching the board in hopes of making sense of the game and trying to predict any of the moves with no success. Mitsuko and Hitachi could only look on in confusion at the faces Heihachi was making as both man and boy began playing a game, and they could tell just by the reactions of Heihachi that it was either awe inspiring or extremely unconventional or both. Sai stared at the board watching with awe and a bit of pride as the battle spilled out across the Goban. He could see clearly that Hikaru had learned much of his Go from Sai himself, but still he had his own unique style, but all too soon the game was done. 

As Hikaru placed the final stone he looked up into Hideki's face to see what he thought of the game, and Kunimitsu stared at the board and quickly calculated the score. He had lost by three and a half moku, and looking up to his opponent he blinked several times in quick succession. He had gotten so caught up in the game that he had forgotten that his opponent was a twelve year old boy, but that was easy to forget when the boy played on the same level as Kuwabara-Sensei or close enough. It was a little known fact that Hideki was the student of Kuwabara Honinbo, and that was one of the main drives in the rivalry between himself and Ogata. Especially since Ogata was aiming for his sensei's title. Again shaking himself out of his thoughts Hideki focused on Hikaru, “You win by 3.5 moku.”

“Yes, it was a very good game,” Hikaru smiled widely he had done far better than he had thought he would against the man, and he reveled in the challenge the game had presented smiling even wider and with a cheeky tone he said again, “When I go pro I'll let you keep the Honinbo title for a little while.”

Hideki blinked at him before laughing out loud at the boy's pronouncement as this was the year he had made the qualifying final rounds for the Honinbo Title tournament, and while it would be another year before he faced of against his sensei he could tell that the boy plainly thought he was going to get the title even as Ogata faced the old man this coming year. Still smiling widely at the preteen Hideki reached up with his good arm and ruffled the boy's hair saying, “Ara, I'll be keeping it nice and warm for you Hikaru-kun, and I'll be sure to keep it all the three years it takes for you to make it to me and the year or so more that you're not a pro. Though I must say that I'm shocked you haven't do so before.”

Hikaru shrugged and said, “I haven't found anyone my age to play a good game against, or even one good enough to be able to one day if they try.”

Hideki just laughed even harder, and after another hour of banter and a good game discussion the older man took his leave heading towards a certain salon. Sai tired of being ignored finally put himself face to face with Hikaru and demanded in his childish way to know why Hideki had lost by 3.5 moku rather than 8. Hikaru blinked at him for a moment before explaining komi, and other various modern rules and styles of play. 

Heihachi for his part was still in total shock, not only did his grandson play Hideki Kunimitsu-9dan the boy had gone and won the game! And Heihachi could tell for a fact that that was not a game of Shidou-Go. Then the after game discussion was way above his level, hell the old man felt like he was a child listening to it's elders speak on a subject that he only knew the absolute basics of!! With a shake of his head Heihachi focused on Hikaru and found the boy looking at him sheepishly.

* * *

Hideki walked into the salon and immediately spotted Ogata and Akira in the back as always Ichikawa just waved him through with a relieved and concerned expression on her face. Walking up behind the two players he saw that Ogata was playing Shidou-Go against the young boy. Taking in Akira's level of play Hideki thought over what Hikaru had said. Maybe, just maybe, he could steer the boy to be the rival that Hikaru needed. This was the point that Ogata looked up and started at the sight of Hideki staring at Akira with a semi-thoughtful look on his face. Seiji cleared his throat and said, “I wasn't expecting you Kunimitsu. How is your arm?”

Looking up to meet Seiji's eyes Kunimitsu answered, “Yes, I hadn't thought of coming today, but that game...”

Seiji lifted and eyebrow at the man as he trailed off with a smile on his face, “I hope that you get to play him one day Seiji, and you as well Touya-kun. As for my arm...well enough for getting clipped by the mirror of a speeding car, it could have been much worse.”

As the man sat down and waved at them to continue. Seiji lifted his other eyebrow, but nodded. Kunimitsu rarely acted like that and whoever he was talking about a game with had just caught his interest, and Akira merely sat as quietly as always waiting to see if the man would tell more about this would be opponent. Both of them returned to their game until the sounds of stones against wood sounded next to them and they glanced to see what Kunimitsu was doing only to blink at the goban as they registered the placement of the stones. 

Kunimitsu knowing full well that he had their attention continued to replay his game against Hikaru until he placed the final stone. Looking up he saw a wide-eyed Akira while Seiji's face held a hard calculating expression with a glint in his eyes as he analyzed the game trying to figure out the players. Kunimitsu stood and with a smirk and just as he walked out the door into the main salon said, “I was white.”

* * *

As December faded into January Hikaru was back in school and passing top of the class without fail. All his peers were shocked when he had first returned to the class not only did he look a bit more grim, but he was now out of soccer. Not to mention the cane, brace, and partial cast he was wearing. At first the kids thought he had been so bored he had actually studied in the hospital, but after awhile they finally got the message that the kid was smart, really smart. That was when they started to drift away from him, but at his mental age Hikaru wasn't really concerned about all this and just continued about his business. 

As the last bell of the day rang Hikaru grabbed his cane and walked out the gates after checking the date he turned down the street with the destination of Touya's Go Salon in mind. Sai was bouncing along behind him as they made their way down the street. Hikaru had told him about the young boy in the salon they were going to and he wanted to see for himself just how good the boy was. After playing Hikaru several times Sai was ready to see what the boy's former rival was like. 

Thinking back to the first game they had played Sai remembered the shock as he lost the first five or so games, but then again the suspicious and shocked looks from Hikaru as he won took the edge off of the feelings he would have otherwise had. Now they were rather even for the most part, but Sai could tell that Hikaru had truly surpassed him in his Go. Though the differences in their styles were mild they were enough that each style was easily recognizable in their patterns, and it was really only Hikaru's amazing ability to read ahead and create the mistake traps that separated the two styles. This gave another advantage to Sai because he could freely trade turns playing with Hikaru and almost no one could tell the difference excepting all the higher level players. There was also the fact that Hikaru knew his Go so well he could in fact copy his exact style move for move. 

He was also very grateful when Hikaru set up a NetGo account for him even if all of it was confusing and trapped in a magic box. Still he got to play nearly everyday, even if the trapped players weren't very good it was still a chance to play, and Hikaru was always up for a game if he felt like a challenge which he did every night. So far this non-life was perfect, or as perfect as it could be anyway.

Sai was brought out of his thoughts as Hikaru walked into the salon and started speaking with Ichikawa-san. Moments later Hikaru was standing in front of Touya Akira leaning on his cane and asking for a game. Sai instantly began studying the young boy while taking his place beside the board reading his first moves for the game ahead.

 

Akira was once again alone in his father's salon replaying a game when he noticed a boy about his age at the front desk. Taking in the boy's clothing and hair Akira thought the boy must have been experimenting with Go rather than a serious player and then the boy turned slightly and Akira was shocked to notice an ebony cane held in his left hand marking the boy as a cripple. Then Akira quickly averted his eyes back to the game in front of him as the boy turned to walk into the main room of the salon. Since Akira was trying so hard to concentrate on the game he didn't even notice as the boy stopped in front of him until he heard his voice asking for a game. Akira looked up shocked that the boy would come over to him and with a quick glance at the cane, which he noticed had a silver like metal handle, he nodded to the boy. Said boy smiled and flat out told him, “You can ask if you want to everyone does.”

Akira tore his eyes away from the cane again with a blush and merely shook his head and was about to ask how many handicaps the boy wanted when the boy put a handful of white stones on the now clear goban. Instead of argue the point Akira placed a single black stone on the board.

Switching colors the boys began the game with Hikaru playing for Sai. It only took the first ten hands for both Sai and Hikaru to judge Akira's currant level, and while it was a bit disappointing for Hikaru he also understood that this wasn't his Akira. But still he knew what a good player the boy would become. Sai turned the game to Shidou-Go and things played out almost exactly the same as they had the last time except for the fact that Hikaru hobbled out with his cane instead or running out the door.

 

It had been a confusing few months for Hikaru's family as they tried to take in all the changes or rather revelations about their son/grandson. Mitsuko had gone and bought a small art set and presented it to Hikaru as both a gift and a test to see just what the boy would do with it. To say they were all still a little bewildered when the boy had opened the bag only to grin widely, and proceed to paint an entire family portrait himself included was not what they were expecting. 

In another bit of interest they had looked into the boy's room while he was at school and found not only a well cared for Violin under his bed but an almost hidden well polished goban as well. They just exchanged shocked looks again and shook their heads leaving the violin on the bed as a silent statement that Hikaru didn't have to hide it anymore. Hikaru for his part thought it was another gift though how they found 'his' violin that he had had in the future was a strange fit of chance and mystery for the now young again man. 

His family had given up being shocked at their boy's new actions as it seemed that he thought if the cat was out of the bag it wasn't going back in so he gave up the act, but the one thing that didn't change was he still asked them all for money only now he told them just what he used it for: Piano lab, Go Salons, Internet Cafes, and food. Though that had them wondering just what a Piano Lab was, and apparently when they looked at each other Hikaru showed he was much more astute and observant than he had previously showed. He plainly told them it was a place where people could go and play a piano or keyboard if they didn't have one of their own, and that it was mostly a way to let kids mess around on them without buying one. So when he told then he was going to watch a Children's Go tournament they just shook their heads while his grandfather opted to go with him.

 

Hikaru mused at the latest change in his life as his grandfather trailed after him and Sai through the doors to the Go Association. The nostalgia hit almost immediately leaving him looking around with a mixed expression on his face luckily his grandfather just chuckled and muttered about his first reaction to the building. Sai on the other hand understood and placed a supporting hand on Hikaru's shoulder.

They toured the floor and all the players until they reached the one where last time he had, in his great stupidity, opened his mouth and ruined the game for a lot of people. This time however as the move was made only clucked his tongue and shook his head in a manner that showed his exact thoughts of that move. This time it got him some mildly annoyed looks and a few disapproving glares. Sai merely sounded out his mostly unheard thoughts at the foolishness of youth, while Heihachi looked between the board and his grandson in confusion. Seeing this Hikaru waved his grandfather down to his own level before whispering the problem and solution in the man's ear. 

Heihachi looked surprised turned to the board and studied it for a moment and then let out a noise of shock attracting more looks from the crowd that had been watching Hikaru since his previous action. They continued on after another moment and ended up touring the entire circuit before arriving back at the same game just as black was declared the winner, and the stones where put away. As they turned to go out into the booths set up for merchandise one of the people in the crowd called out to Hikaru, “Hey! You, boy with the cane!”

Hikaru turned back curiously as this was new as was much of his life nowadays. The man just waved him over to the goban and with both boys and the original crowd still around said, “Show us just what you where disappointed about and told your chaperone.”

Since the entire crowd as well as both the boys and the man all looked curious rather than condescending Hikaru shrugged before taking out both bowls of stones and quickly recreating the game move for move until he reached the mistake point, and ignoring the incredulous and awed faces around him pointed to the board, “Here, look carefully and tell me if either of you see where black should have gone.”

Both players stepped back up to the board looking at it curiously before one after the other they shook their heads and looked up at Hikaru who rather than answer look a black stone and expertly placed it at the 1-2 point. Seeing the confused faces of everyone around him Hikaru asked the white player to place the next stone where he would have gone. The boy did so and Hikaru silently placed the next stone the boy looked up at him for a moment before taking another white stone and placing it on the board while Hikaru did the same with a last black stone before stepping away from the board.

The crowd just stared at the board dumbfounded as they saw white go almost totally dead while black was perfectly safe. Seeing the looks Hikaru did what he did best and began to lecture about the finer point of that move when and where it should be used and how to apply it to other situations. With a final good luck to the winner both Hikaru and a still stupefied Heihachi made their way over to the booths leaving behind a chattering crowd and passing without notice the rather puzzled pair of Ogata Seiji and Hideki Kunimitsu. 

* * *

It would seem that this time was far better than the last if only by the fact that Hikaru wasn't kicked out this time, and the fact that they got to tour the stalls this time around. Heihachi was also enjoying himself it wasn't every day that he actually got out to see things like this, and he was still in shock and awe when it came to his grandson. The boy had really pulled a fast one on not only him but his son and daughter-in-law too. Shaking his head Heihachi wondered again who Sai was as they were told that that was who Hikaru asked for immediately after waking up in the ambulance, and he thought it would be a great thing to meet the man who had most likely taught and encouraged Hikaru with everything the boy had done up till now. 

Shaking his head again Heihachi concentrated on his grandson as the young man quietly hobbled through the stalls looking at all the Go related merchandise he then noticed how the boy seemed drawn to a particular yellow fan before he glanced at the price tag and looked away. Slowing down a bit and looking at said fan while it was pretty expensive it was also made of material that would likely with care last a lifetime so with little regret he bought the fan for the now silent boy. That again brought another thought the child didn't seem the least bit concerned about his injury except for the fact that the brace made his leg itch. Ah, well it was better to just enjoy everything for the moment he would save his worries for later.

Sai himself was a very happy ghost as he watched all the children playing their games, and he was even happier when Hikaru began his on the spot little lesson. His relationship with the boy was a bit strange as Hikaru knew him so very well that he was able to answer questions that Sai didn't even get the chance to ask among other things. That along with his ability to copy Sai's own style so perfectly was a bit unnerving the first few weeks, but he quickly got over it and with his observations he quickly learned all about the boy, well man really, as well. That was still a strange thought calling someone who looked like a child a man, but in his defense Sai himself was centuries old and looked to only be in his twenties at most. He sighed what a strange world he...haunted in today. Though it helped that Hikaru explained everything in deep detail so much so that while he still thought of it as a magic box he could work a computer by himself...well if he could touch it that was. 

* * *

Touya Akira sat once again staring down at a goban and trying fruitlessly to figure out just what had happened on the board that day. All he could really remember about the boy who had shown up just to beat him was his hair and the cane. He didn't even remember if the boy had introduced himself of course he remembered with some embarrassment that he had been so caught up with the cane that he had actually forgotten to introduce himself to the strange boy. But still as he looked at the board the skill could not be dismissed, and what was worse was the fact that Akira was nearly certain that the game was Shidou-Go. He looked up briefly as Ichikawa-san set down some tea she hesitated for a moment before saying, “I remember giving Shindo-kun a flyer for the Children's Go tournament at the institute, he might have gone to it today.”

Akira looked at her with a slightly puzzled expression before she smiled and spoke again, “The boy you played his name was Shindo Hikaru.”

As soon as he realized what she was saying Akira took off as quickly as he could all he had to do was make it to the institute before the boy, Shindo he reminded himself, left. 

 

* * *

Hikaru was vastly enjoying himself not only did he get to actually tour the place now, but he got to do so with his grandfather. Something that he had not really done in the past and after the man's passing it was something that he had regretted. 

As they neared another stall Heihachi noticed another boy looking around desperately before spotting Hikaru and making a beeline for him, and seeing that Hikaru hadn't noticed he nudged him and nodded towards the boy. Hikaru for his part had almost completely forgotten that Akira and come to chase him that day or rather today, but quickly recovered and waved at his once rival. Akira for his part was trying to calm his breathing and look somewhat composed and professional even if he knew he was failing. 

“Hello again. Are you here to watch the tournament?” Hikaru spoke to ease what little tension he could sense from Akira while being careful not to give away that he already knew who Akira was as he remembered that they had not actually introduced themselves last time.

Akira was a bit taken aback by the question but knew that it would just be entirely to embarrassing to admit that he had only come to see the other boy nodded mutely and actually introduced himself, “I am Touya Akira. I wanted to ask--” 

“Hey! You with the cane!”, came the shout cutting off Akira and causing the three of them to turn to see the interrupter was none other than Ogata Seiji. 

“I would be much obliged if you and your chaperon would come with me.” He said as he stopped several feet away from them, and Hikaru could tell that the only reason that the man was being so polite was the fact that Hikaru's grandfather was there. Though the cane would make it to where he wouldn't be dragged off either. After a glance at Akira who looked confused, and if one knew him well a bit irritated Hikaru looked at his grandfather before nodding to Ogata and giving a polite answer, “It will be no trouble Master Ogata, but I would like to ask what this is about.”

Ogata gave him one of his patented stares before he turned to lead the way and spoke lowly, “The problem you solved during the last round has gained the interest of the Meijin and he would like to speak with you.” 

Hikaru looked back at Akira and tilted his head in a small inviting gesture before he turned back to Ogata and followed after the slightly impatient man. It was only a few minutes before they entered a side room, the same one that Hikaru remembered getting dragged into all those years ago on this very day. Looking around Hikaru saw the three men in charge of the event along with the Meijin and Hideki. Ogata wasted no time speaking, “Touya-sensei I found him.”

Akira quickly drew attention to himself when he spoke up, “Father? What is going on?”

The Meijin looked back at his son quizzically, “You know this boy Akira?” 

Here Akira took on an embarrassed air and spoke in a tone that to those that knew him told just how embarrassed he was, “Yes Father, I played him a week ago, and I...I lost.”

Here Hideki chuckled quietly to himself. While the rest gained the classic eyebrows to the hairline look. The Meijin repeated the same actions he had in Hikaru's previous life with only a change in audience and location, but this time now that the insult was fully comprehended Hikaru found himself truly insulted rather than goaded into a game. Though by the look on Hideki's face he felt insulted on Hikaru's behalf as well.

'Sai do you want to crush him or shall I?' Hikaru silently communicated to the rather indignant ghost. Sai nodded once and Hikaru took the black stones and placed them with probably more force than necessary. The game lasted longer than the last but they had only exchanged 40 hands at most when Heihachi's phone started to ring. The man himself looked surprised and after a glance around at all the others in the room he answered. The conversation was short and ended only a minute after it had began, and after hanging up Heihachi looked at Hikaru and told him they had to leave. 

Hikaru nodded and without even a proper goodbye or resignation left the board as they walked out the door he did however say his goodbyes to both Akira and Hideki as well as a terse nod to Ogata.

Once they had left everyone returned their attention to the board and again took in just how much black was slaughtering, no massacring white. It wasn't even that far into the game, but they could all see the severe differences in strength. It was then that Kunimitsu stepped forward and quickly cleared to board before replaying the same game he had shown to both Ogata and Akira once before. When he had placed the final stone he looked up to the calculating faces of the others and began to speak, “I have already shown this game to Akira and Seiji Master Touya, and have already told them that I was the white player. But now I will tell you something else, and the reason that Shindo-kun left without acknowledging you. You insulted him to the highest degree.”

Here he paused to take in the now serious and quizzical face of the Meijin along with the confused faces of Seiji and Akira, “I say you insulted him, but I do not give reason tell me Seiji who won this game?”

Seiji looked at him with a lifted eyebrow and spoke slowly in a slightly insulting tone, “You have yet to tell us your opponents name so I do not know who won, but if you mean colors then black by 3.5 moku.”

Kunimitsu nodded, “My opponent was a young man who earlier that very same day had saved my life. At the cost of his mobility. He was not completely crippled but he will never be able to play sports again, and he will never be able to run for any moderate amount of time. When I learned that this boy loved to play Go more than he did Soccer at the suggestion of the reporter covering the story I asked him for a game. He was quite excited at the prospect and agreed instantly, and he jumped straight into Nigiri. He played a rather unconventional opening and at first I thought it was just a beginners move until I looked at his face. The focused visage of a great player already planing out the game by planing out responses. I decided to go all out to either coax him into greatness or get him to truly focus on his future in the game. It was only after a few hands that I forgot my own plans and focused entirely on the game at hand.”

He looked up to see a suspicious look on Seiji's face while the others looked vaguely interested and confused, “As you can see it was a glorious game, and one that he won through his own skill. The after game discussion was also a delight, and when I asked him why he had not yet taken the pro exams he told me in his own way that he was waiting for a rival. I will never forget Shindo Hikaru the boy who saved my life, who now relies on a cane to walk stably for any long period of time, who beat me in an even game, and loves Go with a true passion. The boy who played Akira and now seems to have a soft spot for him, and the one who you insulted today Master Touya.”

Looking at them all revealed the shocked visage of Akira who was now studying the game before him like a starving man would a meal, the disbelieving and dumbfounded face of Seiji, and the frowning face of the Meijin. The latter man gave Kunimitsu a bow of his head when he caught the other man's eye. With a final nod to them all Kunimitsu left the room as well.

 

(1) The Mainichi Shimbun (毎日新聞?, lit. "Daily News") is one of the major newspapers in Japan, published by The Mainichi Newspapers Co., Ltd (株式会社毎日新聞社 Kabushiki-gaisha Mainichi Shinbunsha?).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only speak very basic Japanese (and most of what I can say can't be properly strung into a sentence ) so I'm not sure if there are any mistakes here. I'm an American so I can tell you now that I'm making most of this up as I go along when it comes to Japanese life. I know only what I've read about, found on Wikipedia, and/or seen in anime. 
> 
> That said if anyone sees something glaringly wrong or something I obviously missed etc. please tell this poor American idiot so I can fix it.
> 
> Also, sorry for any English mistakes in this, I can never get rid of them all, and I have a habit of run-ons sometimes. Sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

The days passed quickly and Hikaru was once again invited to the school festival by Akari. This time he agreed without much fuss, and was now walking through the stalls looking for anything interesting while holding a mental conversation with Sai. They passed the various food stalls Hikaru sampling some of their wares with the money his parents had given him for the occasion. Yet another difference from his previous experience.

And it so happened like on the previous occasion Sai spotted the Go Club stall. This time though Hikaru quickly solved the problems himself and instantly every time. This of course led to the awed and impressed looks of those interested in such things from the surrounding crowd, which led to the murmuring, which captured Kaga's attention rather than Hikaru's pestering this time around.  Though Hikaru did get the book this time he still, for some reason that even he didn't particularly remember, ended up in a game with the loudmouthed redhead. A game that Hikaru happily let Sai play as to crush the poor sod. However unlike last time Hikaru refused to be dragged into the tournament no matter what Kaga did, but that didn't stop him from not so subtly pushing their attention to a player Hikaru distinctly remembered joining the Insei around this time. Though the boy was surprised he decided that it was a good bit of practice and he could use the games for said Insei exam.

So Hikaru now stood to the side watching as Tsutsui, Kaga, and Matsuda played their current opponents. Matsuda was rather good for someone his age. Defiantly Insei material though he still lacked the finesse of his later years. The boy had seemed rather lost when it came to dealing with Hikaru. The now-young-man remembered how the other boy had treated him the last time around and so paid no mind at all to all his little quirks and barbs. Kaga was much the same once Hikaru had kept a deadpan face and returned a few sarcastic remarks of his own they got along just fine. Tsutsui was just as he remembered if not a bit less developed in his personality, but that was to be expected. As the tournament wound down with Haze legally wining the tournament this time, he was yet again accosted by Akira as the young Go player called his name. Kaga was raising his hackles as expected while both Tsutsui and Matsuda stood gaping to the side, and the rest of the crowd quieted slightly to hear just what the young prodigy had to say to the cane-carrying boy. Thus everyone even Hikaru was shocked when Akira stopped in front of Hikaru and bowed while speaking, “On behalf of myself and my father I apologize to the grave insult that was made to you on our last meeting Shindo-san.”

Hikaru stared for a moment before clearing his throat and speaking at Sai's prompting, “Apology accepted Touya-san.”

Akira then straightened still looking a bit uncomfortable, and Hikaru could tell the boy was dying to ask him something so he merely smiled and gave a small nod to the young prodigy who visibly drew a breath. “Our game, it was Shidou-Go wasn't it?”

Hikaru knew the other would want the truth no matter how painful it would be; so he nodded once getting a grimace from the other boy. “I should have known after seeing the other game.”

Hikaru merely smiled at the boy before speaking, “I did enjoy our game Touya,  perhaps you will be interested in another sometime?”

Akira seemed relieved at the suggestion and looked as if he also wanted to have it right then and there, and Sai was now chattering away about how Hikaru should play the boy right that very minute. It was then that the crowd, ever curious, made itself known once again; as they all chattered about how it would be an honor to see Touya Akira play. It was only moments before Hikaru found himself seated across from his younger rival with a goban and goke waiting for them to make the appropriate moves. So with Sai's mental and slightly physical prodding Hikaru dipped his hand into the goke for nigiri. Touya quickly copied his actions and with the colors decided and pleasantries observed  Akira placed the first stone while saying, “This time Shindo, I would prefer that you do not play Shidou-Go with me.”

Hikaru looked at him seriously for a moment even as he ignored the gathered crowd when they finally understood Akira's meaning. Seeing the look in his eyes that Shindo always remembered his rival wearing when he knew that the challenge he was facing could very well crush him, but could also be the very thing he needed to reach his lofty goal; Hikaru nodded and placed his first stone. The game that followed burned into the mind's of those watching, it was so very clear that this unknown boy was crushing bit by bit stone by stone the will of Touya Akira.

What they didn't see however was that even with this crushing overwhelming loss clear on the board. A matching fire of the same intensity was building in the young boy. Both Sai and Hikaru could see Akira was crushed by the sheer difference in skill, but all the same the fire of passion was alight in his eyes. It was then as the boy endlessly searched the board for any hope that he made a move that Hikaru wouldn't have expected from him for some time to come. Hikaru stared at the stone for a long moment before turning his attention back to Akira's face. The boy had small beads of sweat around his brow and an even fiercer look in his eyes as he met those of Hikaru, and then Hikaru smiled at the boy with joy and pride in his eyes. For even as he then left Akira with no choice but resignation, the boy had held his own with that one move if even for one moment. To the crowd watching the game it was surreal the skill the blonde-banged unknown had just unleashed, and they all expected Touya Akira to be devastated at such a defeat, and so they where surprised and confused to see the exhilarated look on the young boy's face.

Akira was disappointed in his loss yes, but only to a small degree. He was more proud of the fact that he had lasted so long and was able to see his own improvement from just this very game, and now...now he was proud that this boy this Shindo Hikaru was smiling at him with joy and pride and approval in his eyes. Because that told him right then that he now had what he had been waiting for, and it seemed that Hikaru had now joyfully acknowledged the very same thing. They were now rivals, and though their levels where so vastly different at the moment. They would one day be equal if not always pushing the other onward. Akira knew he had much to learn but the joy and pride in Shindo's eyes told him that the boy would always be waiting. Waiting for the gap to close, waiting for the challenge, waiting for the game, and waiting for that hand. Though Akira was smart enough to realize that this did not mean the boy was going to stop improving himself, no it just meant Akira was going to have to improve faster. Akira also knew that with this boy he could find the Kami no Itte all it would take now was time.

The crowds murmuring quieted then doubled as the Meijin himself stepped forward and placed a hand on his son's shoulder and spoke, “Well done Akira.”

Hikaru with Sai at his side watched the pair silently, and Hikaru was once again shocked and reminded of how little he knew these people personally as the Meijin turned his attention onto him with a slight bow of his head, “I offer an apology for my words during our last meeting Shindo-kun, and I thank you for giving this game to my son.”

With yet another prod from Sai to remember his manners Hikaru lowered his eyebrows and quickly offered an answer, “You are forgiven Touya-Meijin, and no thanks are necessary.”

Then he turned his attention to once and to be rival, “You have improved since our last game Touya.”

The blinding smile he received from this comment brought a shot of joy into the hearts of both Hikaru and Sai. Sai was witnessing the rebirth of an old relationship, and even as he watched he wondered if Hikaru even noticed just how much he cared for the other boy.  The watching crowd was awed and confused, as it seemed to finally register with some people. This unknown boy was better far far better than Touya Akira, and it seemed that even the Meijin acknowledged that fact.

With a smile and a brief mention of another game in the future Hikaru hobbled out of the room with the Haze boys right behind him. Even as he started a discussion with Sai over Touya's progress, Hikaru wondered just what the future of this second chance had in store for him.

*    *    *

Time it seemed moved either to quickly or to slowly, school had once again started and Hikaru found himself buying a few fold-able gobans for the Go club that only included himself, Tsutsui, and surprisingly Matusda. It seemed that there was no rule for the tournaments against Insei competing so the boy had decided to stick around. Of course it might have had something to do with the fact that after that little show with Akira he had said he'd join the club that coming school year. Either way Hikaru could easily be found tutoring the two in the time allotted for club activities. Akari once again drifted into the club after seeing one of the fliers, and Kaneko only took a bit of coaxing before she to was a regular member. Mitani though was a surprise as the boy wandered in one day by himself, and it seemed that he was only interested in Hikaru at first then the new dynamics of the group actually seemed to draw the boy in and, well, the rest is history.

As the year drew on there came a surprise at least for Hikaru. A family meeting usually dealt with, well, bad news so when one was called Hikaru had a right to be worried. The topic Hikaru's art, among other things. With the set and various supplies his parents now provided Hikaru had once again created his paintings of Sai, but this time around he had also created ones depicting his family, as well as Akira and Hideki. And so it would seem that his parents had brought in several art dealers and agents to take a look when he was otherwise occupied, and now one of them wanted to sponsor and sell most if not all of Hikaru's work. That same man was to arrive in not even an hours time so they needed Hikaru to think about this seriously, as it would for all intents and purposes be his job.

“What about Go?” he asked staring down his father with Sai right beside him nodding vigorously. The man in question blinked and then looked over at his own father, “Well, I'm a businessman not an artist, but I believe that as an artist you won't have any well deadlines unless you take a commission. That said if you manage your time wisely I see no reason that you can't do both.”

“Hikaru,” his mother said finally speaking up, “we know that Go is important to you now we saw that much even in the hospital. What we're saying here is that we think your art is wonderful and you can make other people happy with it too. But I won't lie I worry about this you are so young and already you'll have a career if you agree, and two if you still go after your dreams.”

“I've spoken with your grandfather about these Go exams and as such”, Hitachi said regaining Hikaru's and Sai's attention, “I've filled out the papers for this coming exam all they need is your signature, and a mark stating if the papers are for the pro or Insei exam. I've spoken to one of the institute employees over the phone about the Insei, and from what I've heard it would be a waste of your time, as well as a damper for the other Insei if you where to become one. When I spoke to the Insei instructor I asked several questions the instructor as well as a guest shall also be arriving sometime this week to assess you for the Insei program. If they deem you fit for the pro exams you'll be taking them this summer, and if they deem you fit for further instruction before a pro exam you'll be an Insei as this will be your test. And the paperwork will be filed retroactively as per my agreement with the intructor and someone who elected to sponsor you."

Hikaru for his part was shocked that all of this was happening, and all so soon at that! Before he could even gather his thoughts enough to respond the door bell rang. Mikoto stood quickly and answered it leading surprisingly not one but four other people into the living room. What shocked Hikaru the most was that he knew all four of them! Akigata Akito the man who had managed and sold all his artwork and music far into the future, well the man was a lot older than he had thought! Matsumodo Hojo the crankiest of the Insei instructors, Isumi, and surprisingly Hideki as well! And he could tell by the grin on the man's face that he had decided to tag-along just for the reactions.

“I take it this is new? Right of course it is you already told me...stupid me...”, Hikaru snapped out of thoughts and observations as Sai spoke, and as quickly as he could with his leg stood and bowed to the newcomers. Hitachi frowned for a moment before turning to Hideki and raising an eyebrow.

“We apologize for coming so early, but something came up, and we failed to consider you might have other arrangements.” The pro replied. Hikaru simply smiled at the man while Akigata-san stepped forward and bowed.

“Hikaru-kun it's an honor to met with you your work is simply sublime, and I would be honored to be your representative to the art community.”

Hikaru smiled as he remembered the older man's enthusiastic reaction from their would have been future and returned the bow, “It would be my pleasure Akigata-san.”

The man smiled before twitching and turning to the rest of those gathered, “My apologies I am Akigata Akito.”

Mikoto smiled and nodded while Hitachi ran an eye over his son making sure he was making a beneficial decision. Seeing this Hikaru subtly pointed at the man then made a thumbs up before mouthing the word important. Hitachi blinked then nodded returning his attention to the guests of the house. Akigata calmed himself and opened his briefcase to pull out a file which he promptly handed over to Hikaru before handing others to the rest of the Shindo family. “This is just the standard contract and everything I need to sell your Hikaru-kun's work, please look it over and see if there's anything you don't agree with.”

Glancing over to the Go group Hikaru caught Hideki's eye and raised an eyebrow the man only to be waved back toward the folder in his hand with a nod.

It wasn't until nearly an hour later that everything with Akigata was straightened out and all the papers signed. But as the man finally walked out the door Hikaru turned as a bored looking Isumi, an mildly interested Hideki who was shifting his eyes over Hikaru's now displayed artwork, and a very irritated and impatient Matsumodo. Just as the man opened his mouth to, no doubt, tear into Hikaru Hideki cut him off saying, “How about another game Hikaru-kun?”

Said man-turned-boy grinned and nodded even as he noticed Hitachi bringing out his Goban from behind the couch. Matsumodo for his part looked surprised at the interruption, and once he had registered the words started to scowl at the back of Hideki's head. Isumi however was now very very interested in the goings-on as he sat up straight from his former slightly slouched position.

“Black, White, or Nigiri?” Hikaru asked looking at Hideki even as he hobbled over to the Goban his leg stiff from his former prolonged sitting position.

“Hmm....Nigiri.” Hideki decided as he took his place across from the young prodigy. After the normal pleasantries the game began in earnest as both players gave no quarter. Isumi and Matsumodo both stared wide-eyed and slack-jawed at the all out war taking place on the goban before them. Heihachi wasn't much better, but he at least had witnessed the first game between the two opponents. Soon the flow of stones slowed before it stopped as Hideki placed the final white stone in its decided place. The silence lasted for a moment longer before the man spoke once again breaking the silence that had reigned since he made the choice of stones, “Well at least this time I only lost by half a moku.”

This had Isumi who still looked on in an dazed and bewildered fashion to snap back to attention, and Matsumodo to finally snap out of his own daze to scowl at both players as he began to mutter something about a waste of time. Hideki snorted at the man and began the after-game discussion with Hikaru once again sending Isumi into a daze.

“So I heard that Touya-Meijin apologized?” Hideki spoke after a moment of silence. Isumi once again snapped his head towards the man. Even as Hikaru nodded.

“Yes, Akira-san was present at a Go tournament that I was also attending. At the conclusion of the tournament he approached me and offered an apology on behalf of himself and his father. After further conversation we had a game of our own Akira-san even requested that the game be a serious one rather than another game of Shidou-Go against him. I was happy to notice that he has even improved in the time since that game. After his resignation Touya-Meijin stepped forward and offered his praise for Akira-san's performance. He then offered his own apology. It was quite surprising to me, but I will admit that I know little of the man other than his reputation.” Hikaru narrated as he put away the stones and goke. 

Isumi stared at the younger boy in wonder, just who was this Shindou Hikaru really? To be able to play a 9dan on such a level, and to have even the Meijin interact with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....short chapter like really short, but at this point at least it's something and this was all written on a cell phone. Which btw is very very very very annoying to do. So yeah...
> 
> And I still don't like where I ended it but I couldn't think of where to take it to continue on with so...


End file.
